north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Mile
GCS Residential Responsibility Groups "Ten Miles" *'Home Base(s): '''Technically, all the RRG's are run from the office of GCS ' Chief Responsibility Officer at the Goldmark Complex at 1711 Gold Dr. S Ste 130, Fargo , RRDMZ 58103. In reality each Complex and Cluster, and some cases individual buildings serves as the HQ of their local TenMil. The thing they have in common is that they are all located outside of the Block . *'Colors/Signs: 'Again, varies wildly among the twenty or so major TenMils, with some making a point to distinguish their RRG from the others and some not bothering. The one thing they all have in common is the cheap patch that GCS hands out so other, more professional, security forces know that they're not just locals with guns. *'Description: 'Instead of hiring professional security for a lot of their lower-income properties, local real-estate giant Goldmark-Craig-Schlossman prefers to maintain their own private security units, recruited from their own renters and given discounts on rent, which are officially called 'Residential Responsibility Groups' RRG's (commonly known as 'Tenant Militia' 'TenMils' or even more commonly as 'Ten Miles'), these RRG's, which are lightly armed and trained, deal with everyday security concerns on their property, only calling in Zone Patrol when things escalate beyond their ability to handle it. Unofficially, these poorly-supervised groups of armed vigilantes have often escalated into full-on gangs, taking advantage of their limited authority and aforementioned lack of supervision to take control of their buildings. And as long as the rent gets paid, GCS doesn't seem to much care. *'Rackets: 'While each Ten Mile does things differently, the nature of these groups lends itself more easily to certain kinds of rackets. The obvious one is protection. A lot of these groups aren't being paid much (or sometimes at all) for the duties they are supposed to perform and they have guns and authority and can squeeze their neighbors for extra. Almost all of them, even the most honest, are taking kickbacks to do a little strong-arm work for one or another of the GCS execs, making them small, poorly-trained private armies for the company officials, reinforcing the already-fairly feudal structure of the company. A lot of Ten Miles also dabble in drugs, insurance scams are common, even sometimes burglary rings or running prostitutes out of empty apartments. They can even provide safehouses for those on the run, although its usually discount service for discount prices. In short, some Ten Miles actually try to prevent crime, some committ crime and many of them do both at the same time, for a profit. *'Allies: 'Again, varies wildly between Ten Miles, although their is often an unspoken agreement that if anybody outside the RRGs ever steps on one of them, they can usually call on their neighbors for help, even if they are feuding with them. There is also a lot of crossover between Ten Miles and non-Block gangs like the Saturdayers and Mulies and members from one can usually call on members of the other gangs they might be involved with. They also have a tenuous alliance, often useful, with law enforcement, especially the Zone Patrol and thus the Squad , who often rely on the Ten Miles to be their eyes and ears in when they are spread too thin and turn a blind eye to some of their less-harmful indiscretions. *'Rivals: '''The Ten Miles' rivalries are just as varied as their alliances. Some of the rougher crews have an off-again-on-again rivalry with the Woodchippers, as they have a tendency to try and hit some of the Woodchippers' smuggling shipments, although relations there have been fairly tolerant as of late. Borderlands Security forces have nothing but contempt for the Ten Miles, especially TractSec, the team that guards the Securitracts of the wealthy, who consider the Ten Miles to be parodies and armed trash. The better armed and trained BSI troopers occasionally like to kick the drek out of Tenant Militias just to keep them in their place. Of course, the greatest rivals of the Ten Miles are other Ten Miles, as petty gangs warring over turf that is all-important to them but that nobody else wants. And for all that the stakes are so small to outsiders, lives have been lost in these feuds. Return to: Gangs Return to: GCS Category:Underworld Category:Business Category:Security